Witch of the Black Forest
き のウィッチ |phon = Kuroki Mori no Wicchi |image = WitchoftheBlackForest-BP01-EN-R-1E.png |attribute = Dark |type = Spellcaster |type2 = Effect |atk = 1100 |def = 1200 |level = 4 |number = 78010363 |effect = Trigger |lore = When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand. |gr_anime_lore = Όταν αυτό το τέρας καταστραφεί σε μάχη μπορείς να διαλέξεις 1 τέρας στην τράπουλα σου κάτω από 1500 πόντους και να το πρόσθεσης στο χέρι σου. |delore = Wenn diese Karte vom Spielfeld auf den Friedhof gelegt wird, wähle 1 Monsterkarte mit einer DEF von 1500 oder weniger aus deinem Deck, zeige sie deinem Gegner und füge sie deiner Hand hinzu. Mische dein Deck anschießend. |itlore = Quando questa carta viene mandata dal Terreno al Cimitero, aggiungi 1 mostro con DEF 1500 o inferiore dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. |ptlore = Quando esta carta é enviada do campo ao Cemitério,selecione 1 monstro com 1500 ou menos de DEF do seu Deck mostre o ao seu oponente e adicione ele para a sua mão.Então embaralhe seu Deck. |splore = Cuando esta carta se manda del Campo al Cementerio,selecciona 1 monstruo con DEF 1500 o menos de tu Deck,muéstralo a tu adversario y añadelo a tu mano.Luego barajea tu Deck. |chlore = 這張卡從場上送去墓地時，選1隻自己卡組的守備力1500以下的怪獸，互相確認後加入自己手卡。之後洗卡組。 |jplore = このカードがフィールド上から墓地へ送られた時、自分のデッキから守備力１５００以下のモンスター１体を手札に加える。 |tsclore = A seemingly young witch who lives deep in a dense forest. With the eye in the forehead, she sees the truth. |edslore = When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can move 1 monster with a DEF of 1500 or less from your Deck to your hand. Your Deck is then shuffled. |en_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-EN116 - R) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-EN066 - R) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN001 - R/SFR) |na_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-116 - R) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-014 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-020 - C) |eu_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-E116 - R) |fr_sets = Genèse Ténébreuse 2 (DB2-FR066 - R) Métal Raiders (MRD-F116 - R) Deck de Démarrage Kaiba Évolution (SKE-FR020 - C) Deck de Démarrage Pégasus (DDP-F014 - C) Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR001 - R/SFR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE066 - R) Metal Raiders (MRD-G116 - R) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE020 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-DE014 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE001 - R/SFR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT066 - R) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I116 - R) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-IT020 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (MIP-I014 - C) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT001 - R/SFR) |pt_sets = Metal Raiders (PMT-P116 - R) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-PT020 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (DIP-P014 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP066 - R) Metal Raiders (PMT-S116 - R) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-SP020 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (BIP-S014 - C) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP001 - R/SFR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (2011) (BE02-JP050 - C) Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP066 - R) Duelist Legacy Volume.4 (DL4-047 - R) Joey Structure Deck (JY-19 - C) Metal Raiders (ME-56 - R) Pegasus Structure Deck (PE-16 - C) Vol.6 (C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BP2-KR066 - R) Metal Raiders (MRD-K116 - R) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR020 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-KR014 - C) |ntr_sets = Dragon's Nest (Ultra Rare) |sdd_sets = Great Moth (Common) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Boosted Exodia Super Unlimited Selection (Common) All effect monsters (Common) All cards (Common) |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Secret Rare) Spellcaster Collection A (Secret Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 10 |anime_dm = 041, 042, 053, 102, 103, 106, 107, 109, 116, 193, 223 |anime_5d = 094 |fusionmaterial1 = Musician King |fusionmaterial2 = Sanwitch |fusionmaterial3 = Yasushi the Skull Knight |misc1 = Female |action1 = Adds from Deck to hand |action2 = Activates from your Graveyard |archetype1 = Forest (archetype) |adv = Forbidden |trad = Limited |gx04status = Forbidden |tscdc = 121 |dordc = 28 |tscnumber = 574 |dornumber = 080 |wc6dp = 13000 |wc6status = Forbidden |database_id = 4580 }}